


Masturbation

by pony_express



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 22:16:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1527659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pony_express/pseuds/pony_express
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To fill this prompt over at the Eleven kink meme. Eleven/You : He walks in on you masturbating while thinking about him and then teases you mercilessly about it while he fucks you senseless. Anon, I hope you like.</p><p>Disclaimer: Characters borrowed without consent for personal, non-profit use. No copyright infringement intended</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masturbation

**Author's Note:**

> First posted at my Livejournal on Sept, 20th 2012.

"Check that out!" The Doctor turns on his heels, swinging about himself in celebration of the sheer genius of himself.

He turned back to the console, in searching. Walked around the console, twice more and let out a sigh, "What's the point of having you if you're not here when I need you? I'm being clever. You need to be here to look impressed."

He stared at the centre console, willing the TARDIS to answer; he knew she'd be impressed if she was here. Oh sexy. He sighed again, heavily. Then turned on his heels again, hoping the noise he heard was his companion coming to celebrate his genius. Where was she?

He went off to find out. The question, he realised, was one only he could answer. Up the stairs to the bedrooms first. Humans and their need to sleep.

The Doctor's on the right landing in seconds. He hears a moan, soft and distance. He calls your name just as softly; cautious about what the moan could be. One of pain? One of pleasure?

At least, the Doctor thought, he knows where were you are. He calls your name again with every passing step he grows more cautious. Your moans are getting louder, the Doctor knows for sure he's on the right track. Your moans now were clear enough for the Doctor to deduce they're of pleasure and then curiosity takes over.

He calls your name twice more as he approaches. Not wanting to sneak up of his companion. Moans of pleasure are not something he wants to burst in on. Even if his genius ego does need to be stroked.

The door to you room is opened just a crack. The Doctor peered his head around it slowly, calling your name softly as he does, not wanting to frighten you. You don't respond, and the Doctor feels panic and worry wash over him; the light are off and he can't make out your shape from any of the shadows. It vanishes when he hears you moan once more.

Calling your name a little louder this time the Doctor makes his way to the bed.

"You in here?" he asked, as he begin to tug lightly on the bed covers. He continues to tug and the covers pull away from the cocoon you had yourself wrapped in. He's smiles brightly at your face. It's red and flushed. You're a bright shade of red, your fringe sticking to your forehead with sweat. You know he's there and you feel yourself blushing at the shame of it already.

He looks at you, puzzled. He titles his head in silent questioning before continuing to tug on the covers. The covers fall past your body and the dim light coming from the hall shows off your curves. Your body is a perfect reflection of your face; bright in colour and sticky with sweat. Your nipples are erected from where you've been gently thumbing them while thinking of the man whose above you now, smiling as he peels more of the covers away.

"Now, where are you hands?" he wonders aloud. If you could turn a deeper shade of red you would. You know exactly where your fingers are and you're sure he knows damn well too. His pulled the covers all the way off now, and is smiling that knowing grin.

Your whole body's on display for him. Naked and ready. You're been fingering and fisting yourself, rubbing your clit and breast to thoughts of that very man. You're wet and ready and he can see that. He's smile tells you as much.

You can't help it. You're in that moment and you keep going. Your fantasy is only heightened by his presence. You continue as best you can, pretending to ignore him as he stands over you.

You're spread eagled. Completely naked and exposed and all for him. His knowing grin turns you on more. You already feel so close to the edge. Those bright eyes and devilish grin are not helping. You continue to rub absently, as you try to form words.

The Doctor sees. He always sees. All of time and space in his head, of course he sees. He moves down lower, holds a finger to your lips, hushing you before you can even begin to speak.

"Let me" he whispers in your ear.

"Doctooor!" you moan with urgency, the sudden need to climax there as you feel the warm of his breath grace your neck. Your senses feel heighten. You know you're entering the lust fog. It comes down thick and heavy, as does his lips on your neck and shoulder. He's mumbling words, softly. You can't ear. Your thoughts and feels are engaged in how electric his touch feels. His warm hands. And breath.

His fingers take over yours lightly thumbing your nipple. He grins as he takes your lips into own. You kiss back with as much passion and speed as you can muster. You're almost spent, you know. But you wanna enjoy this. You're been dreaming about this. Masturbating about it, just moments before and now it's finally here you don't wanna be done on just innocent touching and careless whispering only.

The Doctor pulls back grinning wide. You feel his hand on your wrist as he begins to very slow pull it out of you. He's going so slowly it's driving you wild. You try and pull it out faster, not wanting to pro-long your release anymore. The pain of keeping it in is getting too much too bear. The lust fog is now unbreakable, and the Doctor's grip and pressure on your hand is too. You can't force your hand out any faster. The Doctor is telling you, he's in the driving seat now.

He repeats your name two, three times, over and over. You can't tell. You're zoning in and out of peefect bliss.

"Tisk, tisk," he says, as he studies your hand now released from your wet and warm flesh. His grip on it seems to be tighter now and you feel him guide it up to his mouth. He sucks on two fingers playful. Pulls them out of his mouth just as slowly as did moments before. He teases your finger tips with his tongue. Wrapping it round and lingering over the top, just under your fingernails before his pushing them all the way back in again.

You moan with such pleasure. Your release pushing ever closer. He stops instantly. As if his mind was somewhere else and your moan brought him back into the room. He grins wildly before taking a look at the hand in his and declaring;

"This will never do. Don't you realise this will never equal the size of me"

You cringe at his words. Your embarrassed of course, you knew your skinny fingers would never equate to the Doctor's. You know your own touch. The Doctor's is. . . Well, all new to you. And you felt that even when thinking of him, your touch would never feel the same has his. His fingers, longer, thinner, more able and talented than yours. You could never get close to that with your own hand. And the Doctor phases it, is just as embarrassing.

You feel pressure on your thighs and look up to find the Doctor sat on top of you. He runs his hands up and down your naked ribs. Every time in stops inches from your nipple and you let out a whine. You try rocking your hips when you realise the moans, whines and unspeakable pleas are lost on him. You want him. Need him. So badly.

The Doctor's hand finally rest on your breast, and he playful squeezes them, rubbing and flicking the nipples as though it's the first time he's ever done so. He brings his head down, and you feel his wet tongue lick across the nipples in turn. He sucks on them hungrily.

"This is what my hands feel like there" he whispers huskily in your ear, before he begins to attack your neck with the same treatment as your breast. He's more forceful on the neck though. You're going to have love bites in the morning and you moan peaceful at that thought.

He feels so good. Every touch is just wow. And you wish you weren't so close so you could enjoy it more. You realise that of course he is skilful. He's over 1,003 (give or take) and although he never talks about it, you can be sure he's been around long enough to know how it works. His a Time Lord, maybe he's bored by human sex. Perhaps having two hearts means the Time Lord climax is more explosive. Maybe that's how black holes are formed.

It turns you on some more, just when you thought you were at your limit. The Doctor takes you so more higher. Your lost in the fog. And still crazy for his touch. The through that he fronts as asexual and is really a sex demon take you another level higher, and you feel a twitch of embarrassment for thinking he'd gone at least 800 of years untouched.

His words are too much, and you don't catch them, but you feel his breath on the back of your neck. You think he's telling you exactly what he's going to do but your mind is elsewhere. You want to hold on to that feeling, the feel of him upon your skin. You replay the moments and light coasting of his fingers, hands and tongue over your body, willing them to be burnt in the back of your mind already.

His finger dance playfully along your thighs. He get closer and closer to your entrance every time, but never quite gets there. It drives you wild and he's grin while he do so is too much. You throw your head back. Looking at that smug grin is either going to make you cum or punch him in the face, and you don't want to do either.

His fingers ghost lightly up and down your thighs, and you arch your back willing his fingers to go closer, needing his fingers to go closer. The Doctor reaches a hand up, and pulls your head back in a silent look at me demand. You close your eyes as he fingers work lightly into your hair. His other hand still teasing down below.

His lips brush against yours. You feel oddly tickled by the faint touch and then his finger is rubbing your clit, and your moaning into his lips. He swallows most of your moan with a smile.

The Doctor removes his finger when you pull away, your whine doesn't reach the air before his lips are upon yours again. Your hands reach around his neck and you playfully tug of his hair, mirroring his actions from moments before. He sucking on your bottom lip, as you get brave and begin to explore his neck, and fully clothed body. The fully clothed sex thing you never thought a kink now turns into so much more. The Doctor is playing you, and you love it.

You releases he's lost his blazer and can't remember seeing him strip. You don't want to go back the moments to know when that was exactly; here and now is far more interesting. The Doctor's hands are circling your hips now. They alternate from teasing, dancing on your thighs and lightly ghosting over your rips, still not quite touching either your breasts of clit. You moan every time a finger gets closer, and those moans are quickly swallowed by the Doctor.

You slip over his braces almost effortlessly. His hands go back to playing you when his free from them. You begin to unbutton his shirt when you realise you haven't undone the bow tie. You have visions of him stopping his playful gropes to tell that bow ties are cool as he reaches for it in defence. He does, however, let you undone his bow tie, and explore his bare chest.

"This is so much better than you imagined" he huffs in a deep voice into your ear. It's like his reading your mind but not well enough. You push forward ideas of him being naked and upon you, his Time Lordiness deep inside you, in the vain hope some telepathy won't get lost on him. You drive the point home by arching your back, letting out a deep moan and rocking your hips as best you can below the pressure of him, hot on your thighs.

"You like this, don't you. . . Me and you. You've wanted this since you came with me." His cheeky smile and bright eyes are demanding an answer. Your lost in those eyes for a moment, and nod your way through the rest of his words. He pinched your nipple and you scream out;

"Yes. Yes! YES!" hoping the questions were along of the lines of do you want me?

"You thought the whole idea of the adventures were to get you into my bed. You prayed the box was as small on the inside as it was on the outside and that you'd have to pressed up against on every trip."

You don't deny it. You can't deny it. He doesn't give you a chance to reply before his lips are brushing against yours again. He whispers into your mouth;

"You willed the TARDIS to hit the turbulence of the Time Vortex so you'd land upon me. Wanted us to land on the planet of sex maniacs so you'd me in action. So I'd see you and get jealous."

You nod. He kisses you briefly before pulling back and admiring your red blush and flushed body. You will your mind to push the images of you and him on his, telepathically. Your hands rest upon his trousers waistband, as his stop inches from your entrance. You will him to make the first move. But it's a silent truce had been called.

His hands have abandoned their playful attack on you and you feel a little empty inside. You're thankful you didn't release early, but now you panic the Doctor is going to leave you without letting you release. You drop your hands from their playful grope on his arse, and your head rolls back.

The Doctor suddenly grabs your head, forcing you to look at him. You lock eyes with him, daring him to break the truce you never agreed to, but he just grins. You tilt your head questioning his moves, but his grin doesn't fade. He lays you back down gently on the pillow and kisses you again softly.

He finger works inside you as he does. He's careful and you moan into a deepening kiss. He pulls back just as slowly, but just pulls his finger out with as much speed as your kiss was passionate.

He repeats your name three times in a row before mockingly adding a tut; "You're so wet for me, aren't you?" He studies the finger, devilish grin back on his face. You want to yell yes, yes, yes in his face. Force him to take the lead again, and take you all the way this time, but your lips is fall open and close. Your verbal keyboard smash doesn't quite hit the air.

Lips are upon yours now, again. The Doctor's mouth wide open, ready to swallow your moans as he pushed down and forward on you and release in that spilt second that he'd remove his trousers while you were sulking over the lack of his touch, and now he was forcing his tongue inside your mouth as he was forcing his cock into you.

You moan and sigh and whine and whimper all in one sound, which the Doctor greedily sucks out of your mouth. You push back against his movements, before deciding that you don't have time to waste fighting for dominance now. You're too close to release, have been for a while now, too long. Your moments finally here. The Doctor's picked up on your need and you should lay back and enjoy it.

His hands go back to their playful groping but he's more forceful this time. Apparently his need as become stronger too.

"You shouldn't worry. . ." he breathes from above you, and you're half left wondering what on earth he's on about, half not caring. Knowing your close to entering the lust fog again, your grip tightens on his hair.

"Humans don't usually turn me on" he finishes. You release all at once that he was bringing himself up to erection the whole time you where sulking and if you weren't so lost in self pity you'd have a front row ticket to the greatest sight the Doctor could give you. That the Doctor had seen so much in this thousand plus years that nothing left him wanting it. No wonder he fronted as asexual. That human sex probably seemed boring to the Doctor. Probably visited the planet of wild rampant sex in his early years and tired and tested everything to exhaustion.

Then you released that that meant the Doctor was talented. Knew sex in ways you couldn't imagine. Had seen every kink, heard every moan. That's why he'd taken you higher than ever before without penetration. And was again making you more needy than ever. The lust fog was once again thick and heavy around you. After the fourth verbal keyboard smash you'd given up on words, choosing inside to use your mouth the explore the Doctor. He was after all, finally offering himself to you. And you planned on taking it all.

All those experiences he had. The way he moved, and felt. Everything. You wanted. . . Needed everything. And finally is could be used. That thought alone pushed you back on the brink. The Doctor pushing down on your with more pressure than it looked his skinny frame could handle. His thumbs where still rubbing your nipples, and he went from attacking your neck to exploring your mouth with his own in carefully movements.

He was still winding you up about masturbating over him. Asking you to tell him how much better he was compare to your two fingers. You wanted to tell him that nothing in the world could ever equal him and his Time Lordiness. His knowledge and experience only served to make him more attractive as a sex partner. But you couldn't form the words. You'd give up on those what felt like hours ago, and there you felt something again. Another level up, if you will. His stamina. It wasn't something you'd thought of until now, but how long would he last.

You feel him asking the same question. His movements became quicker, more forceful, once more. His neediness became something you couldn't satisfy, and you knew then that it was all about you. It had always been about you. You could never be enough for the Doctor, and the Doctor knew it too. That's why he spent so long winding you up. He also wanted you to experience all the things he had to offer. Wanted you to get off completely to nothing but him. That's why he'd wanked himself to hardness. For you. To show the world of sex from inside his head.

It was like you unleashed the monster. He'd kept all the sex secrets about him hidden because this sex beast that got released was always hungry. You absently worried about what he'd do next, if he couldn't get his release. But you knew, somewhere in the back of your mind that he was the Doctor. He knew the answer. Or had a plan. And he'd sort it out, just the way he was sorting you out right now.

You feel something warm release inside of you and you realise the Doctor found away from you. You cum seconds later, lost in thought of the selflessness of the man above you. Your release is so much better than you've ever had it. You finally get to let go of all that UST that hung there. The lust fog still hangs there, and you feel a second release let go. You never knew you were holding so much back. You cum again, all but scream Doctor as you do. He hushes with a kiss and you melt away. You feel your eyes getting heavy. Every part of you becomes heavy. Like the lust fog actually weights a tonne and is pressing down on you.

The warm pressure of the Doctor's thighs on yours disappears as he pulls out slowly and carefully, and gets off you. He pulls the covers back over you slowly and you feel every inch of the soft fabric on your skin. Your senses are still sky high and super hypersensitive. You close your eyes, humming softly to yourself. You thank the Doctor in your mind, and hear him whisper you're welcome with a kiss in yours.

#

You wake to find the Doctor gone, and you worry you'd dreamt it all. But then, you're thankful. You realise the embarrassment you would feel if that happened for real. You were masturbating over the Doctor and he walked on he on you. That. . . Well, that should never happen.

The Doctor's aimlessly walking around the centre console, as he always does. He's pressing buttons and flicking switches as he goes, and you have flashbacks to last night. Your body the console, the Doctor's talented fingers pressing your buttons in all the right places, him flicking you, and your switches, and you cough. You vanish those thoughts as the Doctor spins on his heels.

He begins to launch into one of those marathons were he talks at one hundred miles per hour without taking a breath. This time about a planet where the sky is actually green or something. You stop him before you get too lost.

"We're not going to talk about it?" you ask.

He stares at you, questioning. He tilts his head.

"Oh you mean. . . No, I don't know."

You sigh but say nothing more. If you dreamt it, it's probably best it stay that way. You realise that the TARDIS would have picked up on those telepathic images and will her to keep your secret. You smile before replying,

"The green skies of Franklin it is then."

The Doctor grins that same mad grin you saw last night and turns back on his heels, flicking switches and pressing buttons, then coming back and switching them off, and turning them back, like he actually had no idea what each one of them did. As he rounded the console the third you noticed he was without his bow tie. You blush and decide against saying something. You skip around the console playfully after him, smile the size of the moon.


End file.
